


Too young

by rosie_kairi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, No beta we die like Garmadon, Oneshot, What Was I Thinking?, all the other characters in the story only show up for like two lines., i was sad so i wrote Lloyd being sad, i was sad when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: "God dammit. God dammit God dammit God dammit-" Lloyd screamed into his pillow case. He was stupid, he was so so stupid. He couldn't do anything right because he was still just a kid no matter how old he looked he was still that 8-year-old boy releasing the snakes please he's too young for this-Lloyd hated being the Green Ninja. Plain and Simple.(I was sad, so Lloyd has to be sad too)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Too young

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good explanation for this existing. enjoy

"God dammit. God dammit God dammit _God dammit-_ " Lloyd screamed into his pillow case. He was stupid, he was so so stupid. He couldn't do anything right because he was still just a kid no matter how old he looked he was still that 8-year-old boy releasing the snakes _please he's too young for this-_

Lloyd hated being the Green Ninja. Plain and Simple.

He was thrust into the role of Destiny's savior without warning, and now everyone expects him to take care of everything because _he's_ the hero. It was like that time when he was supposed to give a speech to a whole bunch of press and media reporters. Just him. It was supposed to be about the whole "Harumi summoning his father back and destroying half of Ninjago City in a twisted revenge plan" thing.

At first, he didn't know why it was him who had to go and give the speech and not one of the others. Zane and Cole were much better speakers, Nya and Kai were confident, and Jay was Charismatic.

Scratch that, Lloyd knew exactly why _he_ was the one chosen to do the speech. It was because he was the _Green_ _Ninja_ , the leader, the one everyone could look to when they needed help, he was the hero everyone needed.

God, he hated it. This stupid green ninja destiny shit was forced upon him at the ripe old age of _8-fucking-years-old_. He didn't blame the other ninja for this, didn't blame Kai for figuring it out, didn't blame his father for being evil. He was just scared. And really, not much has changed since then if he were being honest.

Lloyd was forced to grow up faster than you could say "Hi!". He didn't even blink. It was just _poof!_ You're a big boy now! Now go save the universe!

Ever since he put in that stupid tacky gi it's felt like everyone was out to get him. 

First there was the Overlord, then the Overlord came _back_ and had Pythor as help, after that there was Chen and his stupid tournament of elements, then there was morro and the whole "I should've been the green ninja!" and the summoning a whole other dimension to come and destroy ninjago shebang, the there was Harumi and the SoG.

Come to think of it, the only people the ninja had fought thus far that didn't want something to do with Lloyd or his powers were the Time Twins, they just wanted to rule time! They didn't care about anything else, he didn't think they even thought that far.

Lloyd sobbed brokenly into his pillow. What did he do to deserve this? Was it some twisted way of revenge on his father? Since he became evil against his will, he was forced to battle the very thing he cared for most in the world? 

Eventually, Lloyd's sobs quieted down. He grabbed his stuffed dragon, a gift from his father from after they defeated the Overlord for the first time, and held it close.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

_Tomorrow's another day,_ he thought tiredly. _Hopefully it'll be a better one_.


End file.
